Let Love Bleed
by TwiBVB
Summary: Set after New Moon: When Edward left, Bella became catatonic. Charlie takes matters into his own hands. It's now Bella's freshman year at University of Washington where she is studying to become a teacher. What happens when Edward comes back for her?Will he be able to handle the new Bella?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hai, I'm Shadoe and since I _have_ to put a disclaimer and my fiancee insists I do here it is: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, its plot, or characters. Those all belong to the gifted S. Meyer. I do however own my plot, my characters, and the little differences I make to S. Meyers characters. **

Charlie's POV

Ever since Edward moved, Bella has been like a zombie. She barely eats and what little sleep she gets is plagued with nightmares that wake us both. Renee and I have discussed getting her professional help but we aren't sure if that is what she needs right now. Maybe she just needs to get away for a bit. This decision is for the best.

"Bella?" I knock on her door gently before stepping in. She is the the same place she always is. Laying in bed staring blankly at the ceiling. If she isn't in school, she's in bed. I quietly drag her desk chair to her bedside. I don't want to jostle her in this state.

"Bella... Tomorrow is the beginning of winter break. Your mother and I have spoken about your condition and we think its best that you get away. You're spending break with your mother." I sigh.

"No..." She rasps.

"Bella, you're going." I say firmly.

"But... he may... come." I can barely hear the whispers.

"Honey, he may never come back. I know that hurts but seeing you like this hurts worse. I'm going to get your shake. Do you need help packing?" I ask, rising from the chair. She nods.

"Who? Angela?" Another nod on her part. I nod and make my way down stairs. I grab the phone and dial Pastor Weber's number.

"Hello?" His soothing voice answers.

"Hello, Pastor. This is Chief Swan. Could I talk to Angela real quick?" I ask.

"Of course. One moment." Muffled noises echo in the background before Angela takes the phone.

"Charlie? Is something wrong with Bella?" She asks worriedly.

"She's still the same. She wants to know if you'd like to help her pack? She's leaving for her mothers tomorrow." I say awkwardly.

"Oh... How long will she be gone?"

"Just over break. She may just need to get away." I sigh.

"I'll be there soon. See you then." The phone clicks. She must really wanna help Bells. With that taken care of I grab the Boost protien shake and a straw before going back to Bella's room. I enter to find her staring straight at the door, the bags beneath her eyes are overly pronounced and her cheeks seem sunken in. If I ever see that Cullen boy again he's going to regret hurting my little girl. I set the shake down on the nightstand and prop Bella up against her pillows. She feels so light, like a breeze could break her. Now to feed Bella and wait for Angela.


	2. Chapter One

**Bella's POV**

My alarm jerks me from the nightmare. The same nightmare I've had for years. It's more of a memory to be honest. I sigh but get up anyway. Looking in the mirror is a mistake. My black hair is a haystack on my head, probably from passing out after the party last night, and my eyes are bloodshot. I grab a towel and head to the bathroom. I take a long shower, making sure to get all the hairspray out of my hair and enjoying the hot water.

After I dry off I pull on a black crop top and leggings. I brush my teeth before straightening my hair and putting a skull bow in it. I then pull on a black corset, tulle skirt, and black combat boots. I look in the mirror again. Something has to be done with my face. I'm not trying to impress anyone but they don't need to see me looking like crap.

I do a black smokey eye and black matte lipstick. I put eye drops in and grab my bag before heading to my first class. Teaching as a Profession is actually pretty interesting. I get to learn what my future as a teacher holds. Ms. Winters is pretty strict but since I keep good grades I get special treatment.

On my way to the campus cafe I overhear everyone rambling about a transfer student. I roll my eyes and continue on to eat. I grab a sub and a lemonade before head to my next class which is Psychology of Reading. I eat on the way, its fster and I don't have to deal with people. Since he left I've become even more introverted. I take my seat and pull out my textbook. Ten minutes after the class starts, a knock sounds on the door. Mr. Richards seems irritated but opens it. He then turns to the class.

"Everyone, we have a transfer student joining us for the rest of the term. Please make Mr. Masen as welcome as possible. Ms. Swan, I know your notes are the most accurate, could you make a copy for him?" Mr. Richards targets me. I nod and focus my attention back on the book. Everyone starts gasping all around me. I shake my head. I guess he's attractive then.

"Ms. Swan? I'm Edward Masen." A familiar voice says, sending chills down my spine. I force myself to look up.

"Hello, Mr. Masen. I'll have your notes for you next week." I give him a fake smile even though my heart is racing. Hearing him, seeing him, has thrown me off my game. Why is he here?

"That's not what I wanted to speak to you about, Bella." He says softly. I glare right into his eyes.

"My name is Isabella. Only my friends have the right to call me otherwise. And the notes are all we will talk about. There is nothing between us. Nothing." I spat. He finally takes a hint and heads to his own seat. The people surrounding my desk look shocked at the exchange. I fix my glare on them.

"Get back to work." I sigh.

* * *

 **A/N: Bella has definitely changed. Do you like the new her? And Edward is back. Will he win her affections back or will she make him work for it?  
A big thanks to those who have followed or Favorited :) You guys rock! Next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Edward's POV**

I stuck in a sharp breath. I knew the pain showed on my face and yet Bella didn't look up again.

 _What did the new guy do to Isabella? She's so quiet and shy._

 _Isabella is a bad ass._

 _Tell 'em, girl!_

 _Do they know each other?_

 _So thats Douchward... He better leave my bestie alone._

The last thought sparked my interest. Who made up that cruel of a nickname? I scan the room before zooming in on the guy. He is tall, roughly 6'2", with black hair and green eyes. He's dressed in all black. Even his nails are painted black. Could he be the one who caused Bella to change?

 _He's attractive, I suppose, If you're into preps._

The guy looks me up and down. When he realizes I'm staring, he smirks and goes over to Bella's seat.

"Is that Douchward?" He whispers to her. She chuckles.

"Yeah, thats him." She looks up at him with a smile. Why couldn't she look at me like that?

"He honestly thought you'd forgive him that easily?"

"I guess so."

"What did you ever see in him?"

"Love. Acceptance."

"Would you ever take him back?"

"Eh, maybe. He'll need a lot of luck on his side."

"And to take the stick out of his ass." The guy mutters.

"Ethan!" She cracks up. I missed her laugh so much.

"What? You know its true!"

"Yeah, I know. He's too preppy for my taste now. "

"Told you." He retorts. She sticks her tongue out and reveals a tongue ring. Why would Bella defile her body like that? That piercing is rediculus.

Mr. Richards releases us and I try to follow Bella out, only to be stopped by Ethan.

"Listen, Isabella isn't the meek girl you left her as. She is beautiful and strong. You left her broken. Guess who picked up those pieces? Me. So back off my girl." Ethan spat and ran to catch up with Bella. I winced in pain at his thoughts. Images of Bella... a very ill looking Bella. Had my leaving affected her that much?

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of Ethan? The links to Edward and Ethan are on my profile. Yes I changed Edward a bit since when I read Twilight, he was no Robert Pattinson. Next chapter will contain how Ethan and Bella met. Now that Bella has a friend to lean on she isn't quite so easilymanipulated.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Bella's POV - Flashback shortly after arriving in Florida**

'Being in Florida is strange. I feel better. I can eat on my own, I sleep normally, and I don't think of _him_ quite so often. I guess being away from Forks is a good thing.'

"Bella! The neighbors are here!" Renee calls up to me. I put my journal under the mattress and walk carefully downstairs. I don't need to trip and embarass myself in front of everyone. Renee looks up at my entrance.

"Hey, this is Dave, Mary, and their son Ethan. I think you'll get along." She has the matchmaker look on her face. Doesn't she understand that I just got out of a relationship? Well, I get got out of the funk. The relationship ended three months ago. Dave is tall and has muscle tone. His hair is black with silver appearing inrandom places. He wears a worn Metallica tee and loose fitting jeans. Mary is a bit taller than me, about 5' 7" I'd guess. Her hair is almost blood red. Not many parentscan rock that but she has a youthfull aura about her. She wears a skull tanktop, skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. Ethan is just as tall as his father, if not taller. He has black flippy hair and green eyes. He wears a Black Veil Brides tee, skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket.

Ethan catches my eye and smiles. I can't help but return it.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Bella, it's so nice to meet you. Mom never shuts up about her awesome neighbors." I grin at Renee's blush.

"Awe! Dave she's just too cute!" Mary squeals. Dave just chuckles at his wife.

"It's nice to meet you, too. We'd almost thought that you were imaginary." Dave smiles widely. This family is so laid back, it really is awesome.

"Don't mind my parents. They're kinda crazy." Ethan says approaching me.

"They're fine. Pretty cool actually."

"Well, I'm Ethan. Are you feeling okay? You look...sick." He asks with concern in his eyes.

"Actually recovering from a bad break up." I shake my head.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Was it recent?" He asks nervously.

"Actually three months ago. That makes me sound pathetic doesn't it?" I sigh.

"No it just means you care deeply."

"Well, thanks I guess." I chuckle.

"Okay, no more doom and gloom. We're having a barbeque remember?" Ethan bumps me with his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Your shirt looks cool. It is a good band?" I ask and he freezes.

"Honey, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into." Mary shakes her head and laughs.

"Okay, the group originally formed in 2006 but Andy, he's the lead singer, is the only original member." He jumps excitedly.

 **Hours Later...**

Four albums later I am totally addicted. Black Veil Brides is offically my favorite band. The music is totally amazing and the lyrics are so moving. I love the band.

"Guys, it's seven. Bella, time for breakfast." Renee knocks on the door. I shake my head in confusion. We were up all night pouring over albums and bios? Holy shit! I turn to look at Ethan who just grins and stretches.

I stand up and offer him a hand. He shakes his head and gets up on his own.

"Have you not noticed how skinny you are?" He asks.

"I typically avoid mirrors and scales."

"Dude, you're tiny. You're bones practically stick out." He fixes his stare at me.

"Well, I haven't really been eating since the break up. I'm still on protien shakes since my stomach is so small."

"Three months... That's horrible. I'm gonna kick the stupid jerks ass. It is a guy, right?" He tilts his head I can't help but laugh.

"Yes, yes. Edward's a guy."

"Ew, Edward. Were you dating a geezer?" He scrunches up his face.

"Oh my gosh, no. He's seventeen."

"Back on topic, you need better clothes. Ones that fit you correctly, and fit your new found sense of style." He smirks.

"You mean your sense of style?" I arch a brow.

"Well duh. Don't want you looking like a commoner." He says in a matter of fact tone.

"Fine, let eat, then go." I smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, just some background on Bella and Ethan meeting, and the** **beginning of Bella's change.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Ethan's POV- 1 Day Til D-Day (Still In Flashback)**

"Beeelllllaaaa! I don't want you to go!" I cling to her waist. I know that you have all day to hang out but it'll still be hard being three thousand miles away from my best friend.

"I don't either, but I need to graduate and face my fears. Face the memories." She smiles down at me.

"I know, I know." She's explained this multiple times but I just want to be able to see her. We're practically twins.

"Okay...It's only eight, we should go shopping. I already threw away my old clothes Ang packed. I need a new wardrobe." Bella smirks. She knows I love to shop, it's my weakness.

"Hot Topic?" I ask bouncing on the bed.

"Of course. And Victoria's Secret. I need some proper undies." She licks her lips sexually, showing the tongue ring I convinced her to get. Well, I didn't really convince. I just said it would be cute. That's all it took.

"Yeah, yeah. Get dressed so we can go." I point to my bathroom. She rolls her eyes but stands and lets her hair out of the messy bun upon her head. We dyed it black last night and it looks amazing with her pale skin.

"Let me shower. You can pick out my clothes." She ruffles my hair, grabs a towel, and enters the bathroom. I huff but do what I'm told. I lay out her underwear and bra, along with a black high-low dress, tights, and calf-high boots.

She comes out thirty minutes later with her hair curled and her makeup done. I hurry into the bathroom and straighten my hair before adding eyeliner. As I return to my room I am wrapped in a hug.

"This outfit is amazing. You're like way better than Alice." She grins. Ah, Alice. The fashion obsessed, manipulative one. I'm glad Isabella can talk about them now witout pain.

"Well, thats cuz I'm a guy. I know what other guys like."

"You calling me a guy?" She arches an eyebrow.

"Nope, now lets go shopping."

 **Bella's POV- Time Lapse- The following morning**

I have a smile on my face as Renee, Phil, Dave, Mary, and Ethan surround me outside the gate to my flight.

"Oh, honey. You finally look the part you've always played. You look like you." Mom sobs petting my face.

"Thanks, Mom. You should thank Ethan for bringing me out of my shell." I nudge him.

"Yeah, yeah that was me, Mrs. D." Ethan smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Ethan, it'll be okay. It's just five months until I visit for the summer. Then we'll be at U-Dub together." I hug him trying to reassure him. He's my best friend, if he cries I cry.

"I know, Isa. I just don't want you to go. I know it's selfish but don't worry about me. I'll see you soon. Maybe even sooner than you think." Ethan pulls back and kisses my forehead. Dave and Mary wrap me in tight hugs before she pulls back.

"Go, hun. They called you for boarding." She wipes her eyes. She's become like a mother to me.

"Bye, everyone." I wave and head to the plane that will carry me back to my father. Back to all the memories.


	6. Chapter Five

**Bella's POV- (Present time)**

"So, I threatened Edward..." Ethan smirks as we enter our apartment.

"You did what? Ethan!" I try to give him a serious look but fail.

"He needed to understand that you're not who you used to be. And that you're my girl. I've got your back, B." He smiles down at me before plopping on the couch.

"Oh, Ethan. When I saw him... He made me want to revert to the old me. Thank you for coming over. I don't know what i would've done." I say honestly. I'm so happy to have Ethan in my life.

"Like I would allow that to happen. You're strong and beautiful. If he wants another chance he needs to grow up. He needs to accept that you're not who you used to be. He's going to have to change if he wants you. He's simply retarded for leaving you." Ethan leans over and hugs me tight to his body. He's my rock and my wisdom.

 **Edward's POV**

"Alice! Why didn't you tell me how our leaving effected Bella?" I demand as I enter the house.

"Edward, I.."

"Tell me!"

 _'You told me not to look for her. That didn't mean I didn't see. But if I would have told you, the results would've been disastrous. Bella needed Ethan.'_ Alice thinks towards me, a small smile on her face.

"He changed her, Alice. She's goth! She has her tongue pierced. Who knows what other ways she has defiled her body. You allowed this." I growl.

"Edward, leave your sister alone. She did what we advised." Carlisle says calmly.

"Y-you knew? You knew what she'd end up as and you allowed it? Carlisle, how could you? Esme, were you in on this as well?" I glare.

"Your father did what was needed. I was only helping my daughter. You left her to have a human life. Now you have to deal with it." Esme sighs wringing her hands.

"This is crazy. I'm going to hunt." I pinch my the bridge of my nose.

"Good, I'm giving us makeovers. We're gonna visit Bella soon." Alice smirks.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you all who have reviewed and have continued the life of this story. As you can see Bella isn't the only one with an attitude change. I hope you all like! Next chapter, Alice contacts Bella and arranges a meeting with the family.**_


	7. Chapter Six

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, this is amazing." Rose smiles at me in the mirror. I didn't see the big deal. I just darkened her hair to a light brown with caramel highlights.

"Thanks, Rose." I smile fiddling with my extensions. I'm loving my longer hair. Jazz, however, can't seem to get used to his hair. I just trimmed the sides up, darkened it a bit, and pulled the top back. I think he looks even better than usual.

"Alice, you are truly talented." Esme smiles. I had just lightened the caramel tone of her hair a bit and cut it into a more stylish look. A good think about being dead, nails and hair still grow after death. I had darkened Carlisle's hair to a warm brown. It gave him a bit of a bad boy look. I also updated everyone's wardrobe's. Still designer but more relaxed. I didn't even alter Emmett's appearance. He simply doesn't need it

"Do you think Bella will meet with us?" Emmett worries aloud.

"Hang on," I smile and send her a quick text.

 _ **Hey, me again. When can we meet? ~A**_

 _ **I can do today. My apartment. Act human, Ethan is here. ~B**_

 _ **Thanks, B. Be there soon! ~A**_

"She will. Today." I grin.

"You've seen it?" Esme asks worriedly.

"Nope. Now let's go before Edward returns." I say practically pushing Jazz out the door.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey, second update of the day. Pics of their new looks should be up on my profile soon. ~Shadoe**_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Bella's POV**

I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair. I'm so nervous yet at the same time giddy. I'm finally going to see my family again. My second set of parents, the brother I've always wanted, the sister I had never dreamed of, the little pixie I've missed so much, and the silent brother I've always wanted to get to know. The family that knew what they had done. But they never truly left me. Ali and Em have texted me since I went back to Forks after leaving Florida. Mom and Dad have been video chatting since then as well. Rose snapchats me, it's kinda funny really. She finds the filters very amusing. Jas and I email constantly, mostly about our love of history. I can only hope they're not bringing the bane of my existence along.

"Iz? Are you okay?" Ethan plops down next to me.

"Excited but worried." I shake my head.

"Need a smoke?" He nudges me. I smirk and look away.

"Iz... You know you want to." He grins, nudging me again.

"Fine. Let's go." I force myself up off the couch. It's harder than you think in a corset. I turn to Ethan and offer him a hand.

"Nah, I got this." He smiles lazily. I back up, rolling my eyes. He jumps up with a grin.

"Wow, you landed on your feet." I snark heading to the balcony and pulling out my pack of cigarettes.

"Gimme one." He whines coming up behind me.

"You gonna pay for my next pack?" I raise a brow. A knock sounds on the door.

"Get that, will ya?" I smirk lighting up.

"Fine, but when I get back I'm grabbing a smoke." Ethan sighs heading to get the door.

"Belly Bear?" A booming voice says from behind me.

"Emmy bear?" I turn to face Emmett with a smile.

"You smoke?" He scrunches up his nose.

"You're not dressed super spiffy today?" I look him over. His designer clothes are replaced by sweats, a tee, and a hoodie.

"Nah, I decided I'd dress myself."

"We all did." Mom says coming out with the rest of the family. My chest tightens for a moment.

"Guys, I missed..." Time seems to slow as everything becomes dark.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, Bella! Can you hear me?"

I groan and attempt to hold my head.

"Careful, Bells. You hit your head pretty hard." Ethan's face seems to fill my vision.

"Wh-What happened?" I whimper feeling the tenderness in my head.

"Mom," I bite my lip.

"You scared me witless. Do you know how worried I was? I just got you back, dear." She shakes her head pulling me into a hug. I grip her stone hard body as tightly as I can as if she would vanish from my arms.

"You shouldn't worry your mother so much." Carlisle smiles warmly as he joins the hug.

"Am I okay, Dad?"

"You're lucky Jazz caught you. We just didn't account for the force of you head hitting him." He chuckles. I turn to Jazz, shocked at his appearance. The golden locks I used to catch myself staring at before are gone. A brown man-bun replaces it.

"Jasper, thank you so much. I know we weren't close before but I believe we can be now." I smile softly.

"Welcome, Darlin'. And yes, yes we can."

"What about me?" Rose pouts. Her hair is no longer blonde either.

"No more Ice Queen?" I arch a brow.

"No more Baby Bella?" She smirks. Esme and Carlisle gasp.

"Deal." I smile and pull her into a hug. Since I had grown a backbone, Rose and I get along a lot better. We are more like sisters than Alice and I. Just don't tell the pixie that.

"Bella!" Alice jumps onto us.

"Hi, Ali-cat." I smile and squeeze her tightly. Suddenly, the whole family is in one big group hug.

"Welcome back, Bella. Don't think we're ever going to let you again." Rose says with a sparkle in her eye. I don't know whether to be excited or scared.

 **Edward's POV**

I stop short as I arrive home to find the house empty. Where could my family have gone? I pull out my phone.

"Alice, where are you?" I demand as she answers.

"None of your concern." She says shortly.

"Well, do you know where the rest of the family is?" I growl. I hate being left out of the loop.

"Yes, I do." She sighs.

"Where?"

"Here. With me." I can hear her sneer.

"And where is that?"

"I already told you. None of your concern. Goodbye, Edward." She sighs and then silence. I can't hold the growl growing in my chest. My family is with my mate. My family.

What do they think they're doing? She made it clear she doesn't want to see us.

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I head to my music room. Perhaps playing will clear my mind.


End file.
